User blog:Order of the Command Block/"Stronger Than You" Jesse Version CREDIT TO THE PEOPLE WHO MADE THE ORIGANAL SONG
Ok, credit has been given, NOW SONG! (Also I'm doing by the undertale duet by the three guys) Also, spoilers for Ep. 6!!!! Cassie: I didn't know what I got into Cassie: Somehow I can't go back even if I really wanted to (Toquedog dieing) Cassie: So what more can I do? Cassie: Here at the end it's just me and you. (Jesse and Cassie glaring at one another) Cassie: I never wanted to play by the rules (Cassie trying to run out the door) Cassie: A pumpkin in hand now I'm playing out the part of the fool. Cassie: So here we go, you can judge me throughoughly. (Jesse either refusing to save Cassie or trying to save her) Cassie: It's too late for apologies. (Cassie putting on the white pumpkin) White Pumpkin: Here we are again, White Pumpkin: Just me and you, comedian, right? White Pumpkin: With your armor, your petty sword. White Pumpkin: You better be prepared because soon. (Jesse grabbing her sword* White Pumpkin: Your last hour strikes. (White Pumpkin killing Lizzie) Jesse: Turn around Cassie, it'd be a crime. Jesse: If I had to go back on the stuff that I did for you (Jesse shutting the doors to save Cassie) Jesse: So don't step over that line. Jesse: Or else, friend, you're gonna have a bad time. (Jesse tackling the White Pumpkin) White Pumpkin: But girls like you are always just fools. wHITE PUmpkin: Come at me, try to kill my with your fancy tool. White Pumppkin: Lets go, now the room gets chiller. (Jesse being trapped in a tunnel) Jesse: Lets go dirty friend killer. (Jesse charging at the wHITE pUMPKIN) Jesse: Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able. (Jesse dodging The White Pumpkin's attack) Jesse: Guess you've figured now that mercy is off the table (Jesse looking at Cassie being stuck) Jesse: I can tell you're getting really sick of fighting (Cassie shouting at Jesse) Jesse: But I think you're just mad you keep failing. (Jesse exposing Cassie as The White Pumpkin) The White Pumpkin: Why not let me win, you can't fight forever? (White Pumpkin grabbing the portal key) The White Pumpkin: Even if the pain is more fun together (Jesse and The White Pumpkin struggling) The White Pumpkin: You know I will just come back and come back newer. The White Pumpkin: And with every try I'm getting even faster than you are. (The White Pumpkin using an enderpearl) Jesse: I know you're made of H A T E Jesse: H A T E Jesse: H A T E JessE: H A T E (Jesse glaring at Cassie) Jesse: This is where it stops (Jesse using the flint and steel on The White Pumpkin) The White Pumpkin: This is where it ends. (Jesse being stuck in the lava trap) Jesse: If you want to get past me, well you better try again. (Jesse defending Lukas) The White Pumpkin: But even if I hear you, I won't give up my attack (Cassie voting to throw Lukas to the zombies) The White Pumpkin: Can you just not see the truth The White Pumpkin: Or can you not see what this all meant?(The X'd out pictures) The White Pumpkin: Go ahead, hit me again I see you're able (Jesse tackling The White Pumpkin) The White Pumpkin: But inside you know the end can't be evaded. (The White Pumpkin eliporting out of her grasp) The White Pumpkin: You think I might decide to stop if you stay patient (Jesse being trapped with her friends) The White Pumpkin: BUT I AM GETTING YOU WITH MY DETERMINATION (The White Pumpkin using the lever) Jesse: I know you made my friends all disappear. (All the deaths) Jesse: Everything they cared about is why I'm here. (Everybody gathered at the table) Jesse: I am their mercy (CaptainSparklez getting flung into a pit) Jesse: I am their vengeance (Lizzie getting stabbed by the axe) Jesse: I am DETERMINATION. (Jesse chasing after the White Pumpkin) JessE: I know you're made of H A T E Jesse: H A T E Jesse: H A T E Jesse: But I know I'm stronger than you (Jesse tackling The White Pumpkin) Jesse: H A T E Jesse: H A T E Jesse: But I know I'm stronger than you (Jesse using the flint and steel on The White Pumpkin) The White Pumpkin: *Takes of the burning pumpkin* Category:Blog posts